


海沫

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: JaredJensen, M/M, mermaid Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared&人鱼！Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	海沫

Title：海沫  
Author：馒头君  
Pairings：童话世界，Jared&人鱼！Jensen  
Rating：PG13  
Summary：祝我的三个好棒好棒的亲友淼淼 胖胖 雪樱生日快乐！！！！（排序按生日日期排序，你们三个正好连上了。。。）同时感谢七月血红姑娘的Beta~MUA

一．  
Jared被一阵嘈杂的人声吵醒。  
他揉了揉眼睛，发现阳光已经顺着高高嵌在墙里的小窗子爬到了湿冷的墙壁上，同时涌进屋子里的还有人们辨不清的怒吼、尖叫、与喧闹的搏斗声。  
他忙从狭窄的床上爬起来，披上外衣跑了出去，看到庄园里所有的仆人都聚集在花园的水池边，里三层外三层的人群将水池围得水泄不通。  
“天呐，居然是条人鱼。”一名年轻的女仆尖叫着。  
Jared拨开碍事的人群挤到最前面，看到几名强壮的男人正和一种Jared从未见过的生物搏斗，显眼的漂亮鱼尾在阳光下反射着莹绿色的光泽，引发了人群中一阵阵惊呼和感叹。  
“真的有人鱼这种生物呢。”  
“是啊，还是一只雄性人鱼……但是依然很漂亮。”  
“他从哪里来的？”  
“据说是老爷从渔民那里买的，花了好多金子呢。用人鱼来装点这个新修的水池真是再好不过了，你看他尾巴的颜色和水池边上镶嵌的红宝石多配！”  
Jared没有加入身边人的讨论，只是呆立在原地，一言不发地看着人鱼在人类的包围下不屈地挣扎着反抗着，用强壮的尾巴扫向人类不让他们靠近。  
“你逃不出去的。”  
Jared像是自言自语，又像是在对人鱼低声呢喃，心脏被哀伤塞满。而剧烈抵抗着人类的人鱼像是能听到他说话似的一下子僵住，猛地扭头望向人群中的Jared，一双金绿色的大眼睛里满是绝望和疑惑。因为这片刻的失神人鱼被结实的铁链牢牢捆住，人类粗鲁抓着他金色的短发将他拖回到水池里。铁链穿过池边新焊上的铁环发出哗啦哗啦的响声，人鱼则不再挣扎，靠着池壁蜷成一团，发出一声绝望的哀鸣。  
围观的人们继续赞叹着人鱼的美丽，Jared却难过得快要哭出来。

二．  
夜幕降临后整个庄园寂静得只能听见风声低泣，夜莺啼鸣，人鱼轻轻拍打水面细微的声响。Jared无法入睡，于是趴在小小的窗边上，默默地望向人鱼的方向。  
人鱼身上的铁链被精致坚固的银镣铐取而代之，刻着美丽花纹的银环扣住了人鱼的手腕和脖颈，银环连接着的链子允许人鱼小范围地游动但无法逃离这个水池。  
他们需要观赏人鱼游动时的美态，Jared想，但是人鱼不打算就这么投降——人类准备的食物放在一边丝毫未动，据Jared所知，人鱼已经好几天没有进食了，开始他还拉扯着锁链试图将手铐和项圈弄下来，磨得白皙的皮肤被血色覆盖，而现在他已经没有力气再做过多的抗争，只能在水池里缓慢地游着，像是随时都有可能停下来，进入永久的长眠。  
Jared蹑手蹑脚地向水池靠近，每靠近一步心脏跳得就更吵闹一分。月亮白得像是人鱼手上的银镣铐，光芒透过水池边镶嵌着的宝石上显现出殷红，一池清水被染得像血一样，人鱼苍白的身体在其中更加刺眼。人鱼似乎察觉到Jared的靠近，全身一震猛地转过头瞪大绿色的眼睛，身上的锁链随着动作发出清脆动听的撞击声。  
“别怕，我不是来伤害你的，别怕。”Jared柔声说，停下脚步站在原地不动，而人鱼却害怕得全身发抖，逃到了锁链允许范围内离Jared最远的地方。水面因为人鱼的颤抖而荡出一圈圈细小的涟漪，看得Jared的心脏都难受得缩在了一起。  
“听着，你得吃点东西，不然你会死的。”Jared用上有生以来最温柔和善的语气与最真诚怜惜的眼神，“不吃东西就没有力气逃走，是不是？”  
人鱼没有理会他，大眼睛满是警惕和惧色，但紧张的颤抖逐渐平息了下来。Jared觉得这是个好现象，于是他决定再一次靠近人鱼，这次人鱼没有什么激烈的反应，他便放心地靠了过去。  
在Jared近得足够看清人鱼脸颊和胸口上散落的小雀斑时人鱼突然扬起了尾巴，锋利的尾鳍割破了Jared脸上的皮肤。Jared惊叫着向后跨了一大步差点摔倒，抹了一把脸上火辣辣疼着的地方，发现上面全是血。  
Jared有点气愤地看向人鱼，人鱼那双猫儿似的明亮大眼睛中流露出一丝狡黠的笑意，像是夜里闪烁着的萤光。Jared心头的怒火立刻为那份微弱难得的萤光而熄灭，摸着脸上的伤口咧嘴笑了起来。  
人鱼讶异地挑了挑眉，Jared看出了人鱼的疑惑，笑得更开心了。  
“满意了吗？满意了就吃点东西，吃饱了就可以随意用大尾巴抽人了。”Jared眨着墨绿的眼睛，端起放在一边的食物递给人鱼，“逃走之前先要保住命，对不对？”  
“你说我逃不出去的。”人鱼终于开了口，始终目不转睛地注视着Jared，“这是你说的。”  
“我会帮你逃出去的。”  
Jared坐到池边，看着人鱼那两片像是用玫瑰花瓣揉成的嘴唇微微开启，摆动了一下漂亮的尾巴伴着银链子叮叮当当的脆响游到Jared面前，扬起脸。  
“真的吗。”  
“我不会骗你。”  
人鱼把粉红色的舌尖咬在洁白的齿间，低垂着的长睫毛让Jared想到了蝴蝶的翅膀。人鱼思索了一会儿，轻轻点了点头。  
“那我相信你。”

三．  
他们的相见都是在夜晚。  
白天时总有一群群贵族来造访，无一例外地都要观赏那条罕见美丽的人鱼。人鱼开始厌恶白昼，他无视所有人的目光，也从来不理睬任何人，只期盼着夜幕降临，那轮皎洁的月亮会将Jared带到他身边。  
人鱼只有对着Jared才会开口说话和露出微笑。他们聊得很开心，Jared常常会絮絮叨叨地讲好多奇奇怪怪的事情给人鱼听，人鱼趴在水池边上，听到有趣的部分就会一边笑一边大尾巴掀起水花弄得Jared浑身上下都湿淋淋的，Jared则会故意像一只大狗狗似的甩着头上身上的水，逗得人鱼仰回到水里，调皮地在水下吐泡泡。  
人鱼告诉Jared，他叫Jensen，在大西洋深处长大，在解救一只被渔网缠住的海豚时被渔民抓住，随即便被这个庄园的主人买了下来。说到大海Jensen眼中似乎凝聚起了水光，声音也低了下去。  
“我不知道我还能不能回到大海里去。”Jensen把全身包括头在内全部埋回水里，被水包围的感觉让他怀念起家乡。  
“对不起。”Jared伸手搅动着水面，水下Jensen精致的面容也跟着摇晃起来，“庄园主人是我父亲。”  
“什么？！”Jensen差点从水中跳出来，“你是这里的少爷？”  
“理论上来讲我应该是，但是……”Jared苦笑着捧起一掬清水，剔透的水流顺着指缝流干，“我是个私生子，是父亲的耻辱。”  
“私生子？”Jensen从来没听过这个词，好奇地歪着头发问，“什么叫私生子？”  
“就是……我的妈妈不是庄园主人的妻子。”Jared一向欢快活泼的声音变得落寞了起来，“我妈妈只是个普通的女仆，生我的时候难产，我活下来了，而她却死了。”  
“我很抱歉。”Jensen不知道该怎么劝Jared，不知所措咬了咬嘴唇，“你的日子一定也不好过。”  
Jared撇撇嘴算作是默认，见Jensen一直用晶亮的眼睛望着他便继续说了下去，“我父亲不管我，只顾着生意，整个庄园算是他妻子一手经营。而对于那个女人来说，我只不过是个和她争夺财产的强盗罢了。你知道她私下都叫我什么吗？”  
Jensen打断了Jared阻止他说出那些即将冲出口的粗俗字眼，“这不是你的错。”  
“我的出生就是错的。”Jared垮下双肩，在意识到自己这个样子实在太没出息之后努力挺直了腰杆，认真地说，“总有一天我会逃离这个该死的地方，我这辈子都没有踏出这庄园一步……但我早晚会离开。”  
“什么，你没离开过这里？”Jensen觉得很不可思议，“你没见过大海？”  
“……没有。”Jared突然感觉脸上有点发烫，“我只在书上见过。”  
“诗和歌谣都无法描绘出大海万分之一的美丽。”  
“我没听过海的歌谣，我只看过诗。”  
“真是个书呆。”  
“你唱给我听好不好？书上还说人鱼的歌声都很动听，海的女儿还用美妙的歌喉换了双腿。”  
“童话都是骗人的，”Jensen伏在池边，线条优美的脊背在月光下泛着水光，“我所听到的版本可不是你讲的那样。”  
“哦？”  
“小人鱼爱上了王子是不假，但是并没有那个邻国的公主，也没有为了换双腿而出卖自己的歌喉。王子被救后第一眼看到的就是小人鱼，还和她定下了海誓山盟，说要追随她到大海的最深处。”  
Jared一脸不相信的表情，Jensen没理睬他继续讲述。  
“一个真爱之吻可以让人变成人鱼，前提是那个人类必须死心塌地决定今生今世只爱人鱼一个，否则人鱼就会变成泡沫。然而王子说了谎，小人鱼吻了他，却变成了漂浮的海沫。”Jensen偏过头向远处眺望，似乎在看遥远那方的海洋，“长辈们常说海上的泡沫都是人鱼的尸体。”  
“好了好了，你把我的童年都毁光了。”Jared无奈地扶了扶额头，“你这么说的话，我可一点都感觉不到大海的美。”  
Jared的话音刚落，Jensen便开口轻声吟唱起了大海的歌谣。  
那是种古老悠长的曲调，伴着Jared听不懂的语言被Jensen清澈慵懒的嗓音柔声唱出。歌声被微风吹着一波波荡漾开，Jared凝视着Jensen的侧脸，似乎看到了广阔无边的大海在月光下撒满碎银般的流光，人鱼坐在黑礁岩上望着月亮吟唱，像是用画笔精致勾勒出的剪影，美得让人割舍了呼吸。  
Jared从未见过大海，但是那一刻他真切地闻到了属于海风那份清冽的腥味。一曲唱毕，Jensen垂下眼帘默不作声，Jared注意到水珠从他金色的短发间滚落，滑过饱满的额头濡湿了长长的睫毛，再顺着脸颊淌下，像极了眼泪。  
在他吻上那道像泪痕似的水渍之前，他的大脑都是空白的，而唇上传来温热的咸味之后，他脑中的惊涛骇浪让他全身都开始颤抖，情不自禁地捧住Jensen的脸颊细致地轻啄。Jensen身上的银链子惊慌地发出响声，但随即便平静了下来，感受着Jared柔软的嘴唇吻遍他每一寸肌肤。  
“我会帮你逃出去。”Jared停了下来，两人的额头相抵，滚烫的呼吸爱抚着对方的脸，“我不是那个王子，我不会说谎。”  
“我也不是那个蠢兮兮的小人鱼。”Jensen抿着嘴唇露出比月下的涟漪还美丽纯澈的笑容，“我相信你。”

四．  
Jensen的歌声传到了仆人们的耳朵里，他们忙像献宝似的将这个发现告诉给了庄园的女主人。于是太阳一出来女主人就带着人赶到了水池边，Jensen预感到了糟糕的事情即将来临，潜到水池底缩着不肯出来。  
女主人瞥了仆人一眼，他们便狠拉着禁锢住人鱼手腕和脖颈的锁链将他从水底拖了上来。粗鲁的拉扯让Jensen皱紧了眉头，但他没有发出任何声音，垂着头连看都不看那群人一眼。  
仆人们被人鱼冷漠的姿态惹怒，他们抓着那头金发强迫人鱼扬起脸，女主人伸出戴满珠宝的臃肿手指抬起人鱼的下颌。  
“听说你唱歌很好听。”  
人鱼咬着红润的嘴唇一声不吭。  
女主人冷冰冰地对仆人说，“让他听话，但是别弄伤他的脸和喉咙。”  
人鱼害怕得颤抖了一下，但是依然倔强地没有发出任何声音。仆人们手中的铁棍落在人鱼的背和尾巴上，人鱼却始终不肯松开被咬着的嘴唇。  
“停下！”  
Jared冲过来夺走了仆人手中的棍棒，对着女主人怒吼，“你要干什么？”  
女主人反而笑了起来，冲仆人们摆摆手，“别管那只人鱼了。把他抓起来。”  
几名强壮的仆人上前按住了Jared，Jared还没等反应过来就被压在了地上动弹不得。他吃力地抬起头，看到Jensen正瞪大了双眼惊恐地看着女主人。  
女主人捡起地上的铁棍，狠狠地对着Jared被按住的手砸下去。剧痛让Jared压抑不住叫喊，他痛得眼前一阵阵发黑，同时听见了Jensen带着颤音的一声“不要”。  
“你要是不乖乖听话，我就打断他的另一只手。”  
“我父亲不会饶过你的，”Jared在疼痛中勉强挤出一句话，“你不能这样对我。”  
“哦，我亲爱的小少爷。”女主人把铁棍移到Jared的脸边，不轻不重地敲打着他的颧骨，“你父亲眼中只有生意和金钱。下周伯爵大人生日，那条人鱼会被当成礼物……我想，用私生子的双手换一副美妙绝伦的歌喉来讨得伯爵欢心，你父亲会同意的。”  
女主人回头看了看眼睛里快要喷出火焰的Jensen，继续说，“伯爵喜欢漂亮的男孩，如果是条会唱歌又美丽的人鱼男孩的话，他一定会更加开心。”  
Jared痛苦地闭上了眼睛。黑暗中他听见Jensen妥协地吟唱起来，似乎置身于暴风雨来临前的悬崖边，面前是漆黑的、蕴含着愤怒的汹涌海水。

五．  
断了的手腕使Jared疼晕过去，而他睁开眼睛后第一件事情就是跑到水池边查看Jensen的情况。他看到池中的水被血染得鲜红，Jensen却不见了踪影。  
他的胸口像是被巨浪拍过似的剧痛，疯狂地庄园里奔跑着寻找着人鱼的下落。他抓过身边经过的女仆，都没意识到自己用了多大的声音怒吼，“他在哪，那条人鱼，他在哪？”  
女仆被吓得结巴起来，“他们，他们把他丢掉了，丢到了牧场里”  
Jared头也不回地跑了出去。  
他最终在牧场的稻草堆里找到了Jensen，像个破败的人偶似的被丢在那里，气息奄奄。  
人鱼身上的锁链被卸下，但全身都血，脖子上有一道明显的伤痕，青白的眼皮紧闭着，连红润的嘴唇也失去了血色，生命似乎已经全部离他而去。Jared的眼泪一下子涌了出来，滴在Jensen苍白的手背上。  
Jensen费力地睁开眼睛，曾经明亮的绿眼睛失去了光泽，像是块磨过砂的玻璃。脖颈上的伤不允许他发出声音，他只能蠕动着嘴唇，用仅存的气息无声地念着Jared的名字。  
“怎么会这样，Jensen，怎么会……”  
Jensen抬起手指了指自己的尾巴，又指了指受伤的脖子。Jared注意到那片曾经割伤过他脸颊的锋利尾鳍上也沾着鲜血，那一瞬间，他感觉血液都凝结了冰。  
Jensen他自己割伤了自己的喉咙。他不允许自己变成别人的玩物，更不允许自己的歌声变成别人伤害Jared的借口。  
Jared抱紧Jensen越来越冰冷的身体，痛哭起来。  
他想到了那个被Jensen否决了的童话故事，小人鱼为了能在心爱的王子身边，不惜用声音换取了双腿。  
Jensen曾经笑那个小人鱼好傻，可他现在和她又有什么两样呢。  
“我说我会帮你逃出去。”Jared的眼泪流淌在Jensen的脸上，“我说过我不会说谎……”  
他深吸一口气擦干脸上的泪水，像是下定了决心，咬咬牙把Jensen抱了起来。  
“我这就兑现我的诺言。”

六．  
Jared偷了一匹马。他把Jensen圈在怀里和他一起策马前行，奔跑在一条绵延向远方的路上。  
他相信路的尽头一定是大海，他也相信一旦回到海里，Jensen就会好起来。  
Jensen越来越虚弱，更多的时间他是在Jared怀里晕睡着。尾巴上原本闪着晶亮绿色光泽的鳞片因为离开水太久而皲裂开露出粉红色的嫩肉，脖子上的伤口也肿胀得几乎让他无法呼吸，清醒的时间越来越短也越来越痛苦，但他更愿意醒着，靠在Jared温热的胸前，听他那说不完的俏皮话和离奇得可爱的故事。他假装听不见Jared声音中的悲伤和颤抖，努力在Jared关切地问他怎么样时露出笑容。  
在马儿疲惫得无法前行时他们嗅到了腥咸的海风。Jared精神一振，用沙哑的声音欢呼，“Jensen，我们做到了，海就在前面！”  
可是Jensen没有反应，垂下的睫毛盖住了那双漂亮的绿眼睛，气息几乎弱得细不可闻。Jared的狂喜一下子变成惊慌失措，丢下马儿抱着Jensen开始朝大海的方向奔跑。  
Jensen的身体忽然变得很轻很轻，轻得像一堆泡沫，轻得Jared一阵心慌。  
不要死，Jen，坚持住。Jared不停地重复着这么一句话，我们快到了，前面就是大海，你坚持住，一切都会好的，都会好的。  
海风像刀子一样割在Jared眼睛里，让他已经干涸的眼泪再次流淌起来。

七．  
海边的月亮比庄园里明亮了百倍，给一块块形状奇特的黑礁石镀上发着光的银边。Jared抱着他的人鱼坐在巨大的礁石上，海水拍打着岩石，像是在呐喊和痛哭。  
Jensen的伤口已经不再流血，闭着眼睛一动不动地靠在Jared的臂弯里，身体凉得像一块冰。  
Jared泣不成声。他轻吻着人鱼的额头做最后的告别。  
海风忽然止了，海浪也停歇了下来，Jared松开手，看着他的人鱼终于重新回到故乡。月光下的海水清澈到透明，他伏在坚硬的礁石上，看着Jensen一点点沉下去，逐渐变成个模糊不清的黑点。他执着地看着水下，直到什么都看不见。  
他没有力气起身，蜷在岩石上哭泣直到沉沉睡去。  
梦里人鱼的歌声幽幽地从远方传来，Jensen的身影消失在静谧的海水中，一层一层的泡沫随着海波飘荡。

八．  
Jared希望自己快点死去，但又像在等待期盼着什么。他像具尸体一样躺在礁石上，凝视着纯黑夜幕一点点变得热闹斑斓，最后被朝阳染成散发着暖意的橙。海水也跟着天空一起燃烧起来，烧得Jared眼眶一阵灼热的刺痛。  
耳边又传来人鱼的歌声，他忙撑起身子向Jensen消失的地方望去，那里依然只是一片平静的幽蓝。  
果然不会有奇迹。Jared痴痴地望着海底，想象着沉下去的感觉，会不会在下面看到Jensen，自己死了会不会也会化作成堆的海沫。  
突然他的衣领被一只手抓住，扑通一声后还来不及反应口鼻中便涌满了咸咸的海水。Jared本能地想挣扎，却看到Jensen的脸被浸过海水的朝阳照耀得无比美丽，像是在发光。  
“你说过你不是童话中的那个王子。”  
Jensen温柔地用双手扶住Jared的脸侧，脖颈上鲜红的伤疤像是缠绕其上的蔷薇花。那双金绿色的眼中映出Jared的倒影，随后一个吻印在了Jared的嘴唇上。  
“我相信你，你是我的Jared。”

——THE END

后记：最初开这个脑洞就是因为一首歌，就是标题上的《海沫》。文中我设定的是人鱼主动吻了人类，如果人类真心想追随人鱼的话就也会变成人鱼，否则给他亲吻那个人鱼就会变成泡沫。所以这个结局大家可以解读为Jared变成了人鱼和Jensen永不分离……至于另一种可能我就不想提了……  
再说一句我亲爱的淼淼，二胖，雪樱生日快乐~！！！


End file.
